Piccolo
| Race=Namekian| FamConnect= Cymbal (brother) Drum (brother) Kami (uncle) Katattsu (grandfather) Piccolo Daimao (father) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Cell (modified clone)}} Piccolo Piccolo's name is originally derived from the musical instrument, as all of King Piccolo's sons had the names of various instruments.Around the start of the Namek Saga, it's revealed that his name means "another world" in Namekian. is a character from the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the fifth and final son of King Piccolo. He was born to avenge his father's death at the hands of Goku. Like his father, he appears as a tall green humanoid with pointy ears. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Out of necessity he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life. After his resurrection he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains. As with most other characters in the series, Piccolo's relative power diminishes (with the exception of a few brief spikes) as the story progresses; this causes his role to shift more from warrior to mentor. ''Dragon Ball'' After his intense battle with Goku, King Piccolo's last action was to spit out an egg containing his fifth and final son, Piccolo, who was to avenge his death. Piccolo spent the next three years in intensive training, preparing himself for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament where Goku would be a contestant. When the tournament started, Piccolo (using the alias, "Junior") easily breezed past the preliminaries and into the finals. From there he first faced off against Goku's friend Krillin, a match that he easily won, though he was surprised by the resilience of the small warrior. His next match was against a powerful but nerdish human named Shen whom Piccolo soon discovered was actually Kami in disguise. When Kami attempted to use a technique to seal Piccolo into a small container (one which was used to seal King Piccolo for centuries prior to his release), Piccolo surprised everyone by reflecting it and instead capturing Kami. Piccolo's next fight was the one he's been waiting for, a match with Goku. Though Piccolo used an assortment of new techniques, Goku found a way to make many of them work to his advantage, and even freed Kami from captivity. In the end, Piccolo lost to Goku, but was shown mercy as Goku gave him a Senzu Bean, which fully healed him instantly. Piccolo held little gratitude for this act though, and promised to continue his quest to destroy Goku and take over the world before he left. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Early in the saga, Piccolo has a brief confrontation with the Saiyan Raditz, who shrugs off Piccolo's attack and then ignores him in favour of his true target, Goku. When Piccolo learns of Raditz's plan to destroy humanity, he offers Goku a temporary truce in the face of this new threat, intending to resume his struggle with Goku afterward. The battle against Raditz at first seems hopeless, as Raditz is considerably more powerful then both Goku and Piccolo together. In the end though, Piccolo manages after the intervention of the young Gohan, to mortally wound Raditz with his powerful attack Special Beam Cannon, although Goku is killed in the process. Before dying, however, Raditz reveals that two other, more powerful Saiyans will be arriving at Earth in one year. In anger, Piccolo finishes Raditz off with a final blow, an action noticed by Kami who suspects that Piccolo is changing; Raditz's soul went to the after-life when usually those who are killed by Mazokus remain in limbo for all of eternity. When Goku dies shortly afterwards his body mysteriously vanishes, with Piccolo confirming Kami's intervention. With the news of even more powerful opponents soon to arrive, Piccolo kidnaps Gohan in order to train the boy and use his massive potential to help defend the Earth from the invaders. Though his treatment to Gohan is initially harsh, he begins to care for him, and the two form an unbreakable bond. When the two Saiyans arrive on Earth, they are met by Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku's friends Chiaotzu, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha; Goku had been wished back to life, but would take several hours to arrive. Piccolo soon learns from the Saiyans that he is a Namekian. The Saiyans then start the fight off by growing seven Saibaimen, small, humanoid plant-like aliens, which they instruct to fight in a mock tournament against the Earth's defenders. The Saibaimen are all destroyed, though Yamcha is killed in battle. With the Saibaimen gone, the larger Saiyan, Nappa decides to enter combat. In the ensuing fight, Tien and Chiaotzu perish and the defenders of the Earth are heavily beaten. When the smaller, but more powerful Saiyan Vegeta detects that Goku is arriving, and that he's more powerful than anticipated, he orders Nappa to quickly kill the remaining defenders as their working with Goku might result in a challenge. Goku's resurrection proves that the Dragon Balls are legitimate so they can use the ones on Namek and don't really need the ones tied to Piccolo anyway. Nappa first aims for Gohan with an extremely powerful attack, but Piccolo jumps in the way of it, sacrificing himself to save Gohan. After the Saiyans are beaten by Goku and the rest of the crew, Gohan, Krillin and the brilliant inventor Bulma head to Namek and find the Dragon Balls there so that they can wish Piccolo and Kami back to life and restore the Dragon Balls of Earth. Frieza Saga As Goku was forced to do months before, Piccolo traverses the winding Snake Way to King Kai's Planet. There, he, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all train under the watchful eye of the Kai and, though Piccolo never learns Kai's secret techniques, his power does increase significantly (but he's still weak by Frieza Saga's standards). On Planet Namek, Gohan, Krillin, and Dende, a young Namekian, gather the Dragon Balls and summon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. Piccolo contacts Gohan via telepathy and demands he be resurrected with the first wish, be sent to Namek to battle Freeza with the second, and then Gohan could do whatever with the last wish. Piccolo's reasoning was that if he is brought back, then the Earth Dragon Balls will immediately return alongside Kami, allowing for wishes to be made to bring back Tien and Yamcha. Piccolo soon arrives on Namek at a random point, since Gohan did not specify where on Namek he should be sent. After recovering from the initial shock of seeing his strangely familiar homeland for the first time and feeling the suffering of his people, Piccolo heads in the direction of a large ki source, believing it to be Frieza. During his flight, he passes over a dying Namekian, Nail; a fighter-type Namekian who was earlier mauled by Frieza. Piccolo drops down to inspect the crippled Namekian and they begin to talk. Nail offers Piccolo to join with him. At first, Piccolo refuses, but Nail explains that Piccolo will not lose his personality, he will only feel the power gained from the fusion. Piccolo reluctantly accepts and after the fusion is complete he revels in his awesome new power and rushes to Frieza's location. When Piccolo arrives, he finds a battle in progress between Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta, with Dende supporting them, against Frieza. He then takes on Frieza, who is in his second form, alone and matches him roughly evenly. Vegeta is shocked to find that the Namekian that Nappa killed so easily mere months ago had become so powerful. After a brief exchange of blows, Frieza transforms into his third form and assaults Piccolo with a large barrage of invisible and virtually unavoidable shots, crippling the Namekian. Gohan intervenes and blasts Frieza with a large bolt, but Frieza knocks it back and Piccolo uses the last of his strength to deflect the projectile with one of his own before it can hit the young saiyan. Frieza then begins his final transformation and Gohan uses the opportunity to take to Dende, who has the ability to heal others. Piccolo quickly recovers but he knows that he is even more thoroughly outclassed by Frieza's new form. Freeza begins his renewed attack with a single blast that comas Dende, preventing the warriors from being healed again; Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin respond with a joint assault but Frieza seemingly effortlessly evades all of their attacks. Piccolo is then reduced to the sidelines, watching as a strengthened Vegeta attacks and falls against Frieza, helpless to intervene. After Goku arrives, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin get out of their way and watch him and Frieza duel from afar. Goku is soon overwhelmed by Frieza and, in desperation, attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Piccolo takes most of the remaining ki from Gohan and Krillin and jumps in to help, catching Frieza off-guard and kicking him in the head, giving Goku just enough time to finish the Spirit Bomb and launch it at the enemy. Freeza is not destroyed by the attack though, and shoots a powerful beam through Piccolo that leaves him near dead. Piccolo remains as such for the rest of the battle. Goku uses his amazing new technique of transforming himself into a Super Saiyan to eventually defeat Frieza, in a long battle of what seems to be endurance. Piccolo is healed by Dende after being sent to Earth by a wish made to Prounga. When the Namekians find a planet suitable to be New Namek, Piccolo declines to travel with them, and he stays on Earth with Gohan. Piccolo does not desire the peaceful, therefore dull, life to be had on Namek. Androids Saga One year after the events on Namek, Piccolo sensed Frieza and another powerful being coming to the Earth. He headed to the place where he detected they would land, soon joined by Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Krillin. Despair sets in on the group as they realize that there's little they can do to oppose such powerful foes. Soon after Frieza and his father, King Cold, land they are confronted by a mysterious youth who proves himself to be a Super Saiyan and almost effortlessly destroys them and their minions. Piccolo and the others follow the youth, who tells them when and where Goku will be arriving. Just as the boy predicted, Goku lands and the boy converses with him privately, though Piccolo's superior hearing allows him to listen in. The boy, known as Future Trunks, is the future son of Vegeta and Bulma and reveals a terrible plot by Dr. Gero to create powerful androids for the sole purpose of annihilating Goku; the androids spiral out of control though and go on to destroy everything around them, making Futuere Trunks' world a nightmare. They eventually kill all the Z-Fighters with the exception of Goku, who dies early from a heart disease; Future Trunks has come back in time to both give Goku the medicine to cure the disease and give the Z Fighters ample warning. Future Trunks then leaves and Piccolo, since Goku doesn't know how to tell the group what he learned and forgot some important details, explains everything to the group, except who Future Trunks is. The group then splits up to begin training for the oncoming threat; Piccolo decides to do his training alongside Goku and Gohan. The years pass by and Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo meet at the designated time to confront the androids. Yajirobe drops by briefly to give the group Senzu Bean and, as he's leaving, his vehicle is destroyed. Still not sensing their opponents, they realize that, being androids, they have no ki to detect and therefore must be searched for by sight; Piccolo and the others enter the city to search, but do not know what the androids look like. They soon detect a large drop in Yamcha's ki and rush to the scene, finding both the two androids and a critically wounded Yamcha. Goku soon leads the androids to a different location so that the city isn't destroyed in their fight, though the androids demolish a large portion of it before they leave. The androids choose to fight in a desolate region filled with rocky hills. Piccolo surmises that they chose the location so that they could escape to the hills if the fight turns out badly for them. After the androids explain that they've been watching Goku since he defeated the Red Ribbon Army up until his battle with Vegeta, Goku attacks Android 19; the androids did not know of his ability to go Super Saiyan and therefore his true strength. Piccolo is startled after Goku transforms, his power being much lower than it should be. Though Goku seems to be winning in the early part of the fight, he quickly loses his energy due to his heart disease and is taken down. Piccolo and the others attempt to intervene but Android 20 blocks their path and shoots Piccolo with his eye beams, sending him crashing to the ground. Vegeta then arrives, kicking #19 off of Goku and Piccolo quickly gets back up, revealing that he was pretending to be injured by Android 20's attack in order to catch the androids off guard. Vegeta then kicks Goku out of the battle and Piccolo catches him, setting him down so Yamucha can take him home and get him his medicine. Vegeta and #19 then battle, with Vegeta decisively victorious. Android 20, nervous of Vegeta's new power, flees to the hills. Piccolo and the others start searching the hills for Android 20, but Piccolo is soon ambushed. With Android 20 holding a tight grip over his mouth and draining his energy, Piccolo sends out a telepathic message to Gohan. Gohan is alerted to the situation and heads for Piccolo's now shrinking ki; he finds Android 20 and Piccolo and smashes Android 20 off. Piccolo receives a senzu from Krillin and states that he will fight Android 20 himself. Android 20 is taken off guard by Piccolo's speed and he quickly hits the android with several powerful blows, finishing with a powerful chop which takes off Android 20's arm then smashing him into the ground. Krillin was astonished by Piccolo's power, believing Piccolo was extremely powerful for someone who isn't a Super Saiyan; meaning Piccolo could have very well rivaled the power of a Super Saiyan after his intense training with Goku for the three years. At this time Future Trunks shows up and states that Android 20 is not the same android, which caused such devastation in the future; he is followed closely by Bulma in her skycar. Android 20 sees his opportunity to escape and looses an energy wave, destroying Bulma's vehicle and distracting everyone while he runs away, stating that he's going to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Bulma informs the group that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero and of the location of his lab in North City. Piccolo then tells Bulma about Future Trunks, who at this point is already born. He then takes off with Krillin and Tien to the Northern Capital to find Gero's lab and destroy the androids before they can be awakened. Krillin finds the lab and alerts the others, but they arrive too late and the androids are activated. Vegeta takes off after them and Piccolo and the others follow; when they catch up, they find that Vegeta has been fighting #18 and is not faring well. #17 warns them that if they get involved in the fight, he will as well. They watch the fight and, though Vegeta seems to be on roughly equal footing, Piccolo points out that he's getting tired and the android is not. When Future Trunks gets involved with the fight after Vegeta receives a serious hit, Piccolo also charges in; both are quickly swatted down by #17. When Piccolo gets back up, he charges at #17 who is choking Tien and is felled with a single blow. Cell Saga Krillin gives each a senzu and Piccolo states he has an idea. When Krillin asks what it is, Piccolo angrily snaps at him and then abruptly takes off to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo doesn't need to explain to Kami why he's come, Kami having already read his thoughts that Piccolo wants to fuse. Piccolo rebuffs Kami, stating that they are not fusing; Piccolo will simply be using the old Namekian as a tool to become more powerful. Regardless, Kami is not opposed to the idea of fusing with Piccolo, but he wants to observe the situation for a while longer to be sure that his last decision is made for valid reasons. Piccolo starts to argue with him but Kami counters by pointing out that even Future Trunks stated these androids are different and that it was Vegeta who started the fight they just had. Piccolo calls Kami a coward for his reluctance and waits on the lookout for him to change his mind. When Kami learns of the recent arrival of a danger from the future far greater than the androids, he realizes he has no choice. With Piccolo serving as the base they fuse. Piccolo rushes to Ginger Town, the location of this murderous new enemy. The bug-like creature claims that he is Piccolo's "brother", and the two engage in battle. Piccolo seems to have the upper hand, but is taken off guard when the creature launches a Kamehameha; as he's dodging the blast the creature latches onto Piccolo's back and stings his arm, draining the life from it and rendering the limb useless and withered. Piccolo headbutts the creature and breaks free but claims that with his injury he has been defeated, luring the creature into explaining his actions. The creature reveals his name as Cell, and that he is a combination of Earth's greatest warriors put together by Dr. Gero. His purpose is to locate Androids 17 and #18 and take their energy so that he may achieve his perfect form. Now knowing the creatures origin and intentions, Piccolo exposes his ruse, tearing the withered arm free and growing a healthy one in its place, now prepared to resume battle with Cell. Future Trunks and Krillin soon arrive and Cell, now outnumbered, uses the Solar Flare and escapes. Tien and Vegeta soon arrive and Piccolo explains the nature of Cell to them. He and Tien then search for Cell as the monster travels from town to town absorbing people, but Cell detects their ki and then lowers his own and hides every time they get close. Piccolo begins traveling on a jet plane, piloted by Yamcha, with Tien, Gohan and Krillin so that they can keep their ki hidden while searching for the creature. While searching, a recovered Goku teleports onto the plane and explains that he has a plan for himself, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to train for a year in span of one Earth day; he then takes Gohan and teleports back to Kami's lookout. Piccolo and the rest keep searching but Piccolo begins to despair, he knows that with each town Cell attacks, his strength grows and the monster will soon be powerful enough to confront and absorb the androids. Piccolo and the rest soon return to Kame House. By luck, good or bad, the androids soon arrive, looking for Goku. Piccolo decides to use this opportunity to try and destroy them, thereby preventing them being absorbed by Cell. They head to a deserted island and Piccolo learns that he will only have to fight #17, giving him a chance at victory. He and #17 are roughly equal in strength, and though Piccolo does not have the infinite stamina of his opponent, he does have several tricks up his sleeve and an outstanding resistance. Before they can end their battle though Cell arrives. With his increase in strength from absorbing thousands of humans, Cell is now considerably more powerful than Piccolo On top of that, Piccolo has expended a considerably amount of his energy battling #17, and is easily swatted aside when he attempts to prevent Cell from absorbing the android. Without any other options, Piccolo uses his desperation attack, the Light Grenade and destroys the island they are fighting on. Cell avoids taking any damage from the attack though and moves to finish Piccolo off. With one swift punch he downs the Namekian, snapping his neck, then picks him up; to complete the job Cell blasts a hole clean through Piccolo's stomach and tosses him into the ocean. Piccolo still barely lives though and is soon rescued by Goku and taken back to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo quickly recovers, but with Cell having absorbed #17 and now in his even more powerful semi-perfect form, he can do nothing but watch. He observed as Super Vegeta first defeated Cell and then allowed him to absorb #18 and attain his perfect form. He also witnessed Cell's subsequent victory over Future Trunks and his announcement of the Cell Games, giving the Earth's defenders ten days to prepare. When Goku and Gohan emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan requests for Piccolo to give him a copy of his uniform, which Piccolo happily conjures; he is also startled by how much more powerful Goku became. Piccolo enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and, though he becomes significantly stronger, is still nowhere near powerful enough to challenge Cell. After he emerges, Goku asks him if it is possible for him to split out Kami. Piccolo states he cannot split again so Goku instead goes to New Namek to recruit a new guardian and returns with Dende who takes the position and promptly reactivates the Dragon Balls. Piccolo accompanies Goku and the others to the Cell Games when the time arrives. He stays on the sidelines for most of the battle but speaks up when Goku, after first battling then yielding to Cell, volunteers Gohan to fight; Piccolo states that no matter how strong Gohan became, there is no way he can fight Cell. He criticizes even further when Goku tosses a senzu to Cell so that the fight is "fair". When Cell manages to grab Gohan in a bear hug and begins crushing him, Piccolo curses Goku for his action, and prepares to enter the battle, even though it likely means his death. Cell soon stops his attack though, deciding to target Gohan's friends instead. He soon spawns seven Cell Jr.s, one for each Z-Fighter watching the fight. Piccolo does well against the Cell Jr.s, but the struggles come and he loses until Gohan finally snaps and goes Super Saiyan 2, killing all of Cell's sons before finally taking down Cell himself. Majin Buu Saga When Piccolo is informed by a now teenaged Gohan that Goku (who sacrificed his life in the struggle against Cell seven years ago) is coming back to Earth for one day and that they are entering the World Martial Arts Tournament along with Vegeta, Krillin and Android 18 (who has reformed and married Krillin), he decides to enter himself as well, under the alias of "Ma Junior" once again. While there, Piccolo encounters a small purple alien who disturbs him deeply. When it's Piccolo's turn to fight, he faces the alien as his first opponent and finds that he is extremely reluctant to attack him, causing him to question just who this being is. The alien responds directly to Piccolo's thoughts, telling him that he'll find out soon enough and that for now they should just enjoy the game. Piccolo quickly surrenders the match without raising a fist. When they meet in spectators area, Piccolo asks the alien if he is Grand Kai, the ruler of the Kaiō, a set of four gods who each watch over quadrant of the galaxy), the alien's companion responds that he's actually Supreme Kai, a much higher being who looks after a quadrant of the universe). Piccolo, having much of his uncle's essence, is awed by Supreme Kai's presence and extremely respectful of his place on the divine hierarchy. During a later fight between Gohan and Supreme Kai's intendant Kibito, Gohan's energy is drained by two very oddly powerful humans after he is paralysed by Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai then sets off to follow them, stating that any help would be appreciated; Piccolo immediately joins him, followed soon by Krillin, Goku and Vegeta. As they travel, Supreme Kai informs them that the two humans are possessed pawns of a wizard named Babidi and they are collecting energy to revive an immensely powerful force of destruction known as Majin Buu. They are joined by a revived Gohan and Kibito and then hide on a mountain near Babidi's ship and watch as he destroys the two human pawns, their job being done. The group is then, without warning, attacked by King Dabura, the King of the Demons whom Babidi has possessed as his strongest henchman. Dabura quickly kills Kibito and spits on Krillin and Piccolo, turning them to stone. After Dabura is later killed by an awakened Majin Buu, Piccolo returns to flesh in small pieces due to his statue form having been accidentally shattered by Trunks; fortunately his head was not damaged and he was able to completely regenerate. On returning to normal, the first thing Piccolo senses is the awesome power of Boo and in the field in front of them, he sees a badly beaten Supreme Kai about to be turned into a snack for the monster. He is torn about what to do, as his instinct is to aid Supreme Kai, but he knows that he can do nothing against Majin Buu. Before Majin Buu can finish Supreme Kai off though, Majin Buu is attacked by Vegeta, now a Super Saiyan 2; he states that he will destroy Maji Buu in vengeance for the monster's killing of Gohan, shocking Piccolo with the news. Piccolo watches their fight and barely escapes, along with Krillin, Goten and Trunks after Majin Buu unleashes the massive Angry Explosion from himself. When Majin Buu resumes the attack on a badly wounded Vegeta, Piccolo is unable to prevent Trunks and Goten from rushing into the battle themselves. The pair manages to temporarily halt Majin Buu, smashing him through some mountains and then attempt to aid Vegeta. Piccolo, in the meantime, confronts Babidi and chops the wizard in half, fatally injuring him. Piccolo watches as Vegeta knocks the two kids out. When he descends to Vegeta, the Super-Saiyan asks him to take the children far from the battle-site and Piccolo realizes that Vegeta plans on sacrificing himself. Vegeta confirms this by asking if he will see Kakarot (Goku's original Saiyan name) in the afterlife and Piccolo states he won't; Vegeta has committed too many evil actions to be on the same plane as Goku and he will likely be reincarnated, after his spirit is purified, instead. Piccolo, carrying the children, then retreats with Krillin until they witness an enormous blast. Piccolo gives the kids to Kuririn and tells him to tell everyone else what has happened and then goes back to the battle-site to see what has transpired. When he reaches the site, now a small crater, he finds a still barely alive Babidi. As he moves in to finish him off, Piccolo notices the pieces of Majin Buu moving. They quickly shape themselves into full miniature versions of Majin Buu and begin colliding into each other, reforming the original Majin Buu. He makes a fast retreat, catching up with Krillin and informing him that they have to go to Kami's lookout in the slight chance that it might offer sanctuary. Goku soon arrives after them and they trade stories, informing Piccolo of Vegeta's willingness to become Babidi's pawn in order to gain power and his subsequent battle with Goku prior to his attacking Majin Buu. Goku also informs Piccolo of the Fusion Dance technique he learned in the afterlife; since both Gohan and Vegeta are gone there's no one for him to perform it with himself, but he can teach it to Trunks and Goten. Babidi then contacts all inhabitants of Earth telepathically, stating that he wants the location of Goten and Trunks and will destroy cities until they are found. After the first city is destroyed Piccolo states that he will go to Majin Buu to try and spare some of the destruction, but Goku insists that he doesn't so that Piccolo can help teach the boys the fusion technique. Once Goku returns to the after-life, Piccolo takes over their instruction fully, correcting them on the mistakes they make when their fusions fail the first two times. When the fusion works properly, he finds an entirely new challenge in trying to install some discipline and control in the extremely powerful, and equally arrogant, Gotenks. The first time they fuse properly, Gotenks attacks Majin Buu in his base form and returns to the lookout beaten. After Goten and Trunks fuse while in Super-Saiyan state, Gotenks rushes off to battle again, this time with Piccolo following him. Gotenks wastes a large amount of time demonstrating his power, only seeking Majin Buu when there's one minute left in the thirty-minute fusion limit. While waiting the hour needed for them to recover and fuse again, Piccolo observes the changes in Majin Buu, brought about by his friendship with Hercule, a human who fraudulently took credit for defeating Cell and therefore became regarded as the world's greatest hero. Soon after, he witnessed the fission of Majin Buu into two separate Buu's, the battle between them, and the absorption of the original Majin Buu by the new Evil Buu, resulting in even more powerful Super Buu. The new Super Buu is able to detect ki and quickly arrives at Kami's Lookout, looking for the strong person who Goku said would fight with him. Piccolo tries to stall by saying that the fighter is sleeping and pleads for more time. Super Buu refuses. Super Buu then sends out innumerable blasts, one for each adult and teenager remaining on Earth. When he demands to fight again, Piccolo asks that they have one hour to wake the warrior up and get him prepared, adding that Hercule's child (Videl, who was brought to the lookout) also wants him to wait. Super Buu reluctantly agrees, but vows to kill everyone afterwards. Piccolo wastes no time and quickly ushers Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they can train for fifteen Hyperbolic days in the hour that Super Buu has allowed them. While waiting, he explains to Videl how Super Buu knows about her father and his achievement of taming the original Majin Buu. After a bit less than thirty minutes, Super Buu loses patience and demands to fight their warrior immediately. Piccolo relents and starts leading Super Buu to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, taking the long way to maximize the time it will take. He contacts Goten and Trunks telepathically, telling them that he'll be at the room with Super Buu in one minute, giving them six hours to rest up for the fight. Piccolo also has a secret plan that, if Gotenks isn't capable of stopping Super Buu, he'll destroy the entrace to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, locking Super Buu inside for all of eternity; Super Buu will likely be killed shortly after. Once Super Buu is in the room, Piccolo watches as Gotenks attacks him in base form with a multitude of goofy moves, doing no damage. Gotenks then turned Super Saiyan and, with a powerful kamikaze ghost attack, blew Super Buu to bits. Piccolo, knowing what happened last time when Vegeta did relatively the same thing, ordered Gotenks to destroy all the pieces of Super Buu; it was in vain as the vapors from the burned pieces regathered and formed back into Super Buu. Piccolo then asked Gotenks if he had any more special attacks left, which Gotenks denied, stating that all was lost. With seemingly no options left, Piccolo destroyed the entrance, trapping them in the room forever. Super Buu, so enraged about not having access to any candy ever again in his location let out a mighty scream, ripping the fabric between the dimensions and creating a portal through which he escaped. Piccolo and Gotenks tried several times to recreate Buu's portal but without any success. Eventually, when all seemed lost, Gotenks revealed that he had something up his sleeves and turned Super Saiyan 3. He then quickly blared open a portal which himself and Piccolo escaped from. On exiting, Buu boasted of his devouring all adult and teenager friends on the lookout, causing Gotenks to finally get serious and fight Super Buu fully. The resulting battle destroyed Kami's lookout, leaving Piccolo despaired until he was asked by Gotenks to assist him in an attack where Super Buu was battered around like a volleyball. Piccolo continued to observe the battle until Gotenks, just as he was about to finish Super Buu off, reverted back to his base form shortly before the fusion itself wore off. Seeing no hope left, Piccolo prepared to make his last stand with the two Saiyans. Super Buu was distracted though, and the appearance of Gohan, now massively more powerful than he had been before was the reason. Gohan attacked Super Buu and proved to be his superior by far; Super Buu retaliated by exploding and hiding his ki from the group. While waiting for him to reappear, Gohan filled Piccolo in on his training at the planet of the Supreme Kai, where he'd been since his first encounter with the original Majin Buu while Piccolo was a statue, and his mystical power up by the workings of Elder Kai that predated the current one by fifteen generations. They then left to find Dende, whom Gohan sensed was still alive. On the way they encountered Hercule and Piccolo picked him up, seeing in him the beginnings of a true hero. They then reunited with Dende, but it was brief as Super Buu chose this moment to attack them again. Though Gohan stepped up to defeat him for good, Super Buu instead challenged Goten and Trunks to fight him as Gotenks; which they obliged. It was part of his plan though and once Gotenks appeared, he sprung his trap to absorb him for his power and also Piccolo's split form technique clone for his intelligence. Piccolo was then brutally beaten to death by Kid Buu when Kid Buu interfered to fight him instead of Goku while Piccolo was watching the battle. His bare feet were finally shown when his Namekian shoes got destroyed after his clothes got tattered really badly when Kid Buu brutally beat him. Piccolo was soon revived, along with the Earth and all its inhabitants, by wishes granted by Porunga. He then went back to Earth and gave his energy to help form a Spirit Bomb being created by Goku to finish off Kid Buu after receiving Vegeta's galaxy-wide message, broadcast by King Kai. Piccolo's last action in the series was, along with the rest of the major characters, to attend the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament and witness the emergence of Uub, the good, human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Non-manga Appearances Garlic Jr. Saga Piccolo also appears in the Garlic Jr. Saga, where he assists Gohan and Krillin defeat Garlic Jr., a villain first encountered in the first Dragon Ball Z film: Dead Zone. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo makes a few brief appearances. In the Baby Saga, Piccolo detects the evil presence of Baby after he possess Goten and then shows up briefly after Baby transfers bodies to Gohan. On arrival though, he is quickly blasted by the possessed Gohan's kamehameha. He does not appear again until near the end of the saga when he saves a young boy who was left behind during the evacuation of Earth, as it was about to explode. When Goku returns to teleport both Piccolo and the boy away, Piccolo gives him the energy he needs to do so, but remains behind. The reason for the Earth's destruction was due to the Black Star Dragon Balls, artifacts made by Kami before he split with his evil side; by Piccolo's sacrifice, the Black Star Dragon Balls would be turned eternally to stone. His last moments show him, having a telepathic farewell conversation with Gohan before dying in the explosion on Earth. Later, in the Super 17 Saga, Piccolo decides to get sent to Hell so that he and Dende can create a gateway between Hell and Earth that allows Goku to make it back and fight Super 17. In the final episode "Till We Meet Again" Goku goes to Piccolo and says good-bye to him before leaving with Shenron. Video Games Piccolo has appeared as a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu * Super Butoden/''2'' * Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden * Goku Hishouden (only in the vs. mode) * Goku Gekitouden * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butouden * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension * Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Collectible Card Game * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors/''2'' * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai/''2/''3/''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Budokai 4)/''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Budokai 5)/Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Budokai 6) * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Jump Super Stars/''Ultimate'' * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai/Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road'' * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Super Dragon Ball Z * Battle Stadium D.O.N Special abilities *''Exploding Powerful Demon Wave: a very powerful blast shot from one hand. *Levitate: the power of flight. * ''Magic Materialism: a magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. *''Hyper Explosive Demon Wave: an attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. *Telekinesis: controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. ('Anime Only') * ''Light Grenade: a powerful bolt attack. *''Scatter Shot: multiple ''ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. *''Kuchikarakikōha'' ("Energy Wave from the Mouth"): a beam shot from the mouth. *''Eye Lasers: a thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *Giant Form: Piccolo grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. *Evil Containment Wave: a technique which allows the user to capture magical beings, such as demons, in small containers. *Special Beam Cannon: one of Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attacks, which drills through nearly everything. *''Masenko'' ("Devil Blast"): a quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. *''Mystic Attack: Piccolo extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *Regeneration: a Namekian trait that allows Piccolo to replace limbs lost in battle. *Shock Wave: an invisible ''ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. *''Telepathy: the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *Antenna Beam: a blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. *Chasing Bullet: a homing beam attack of considerable power. *Yūgō: the ability for two Namekians to fuse together into one being. *After Image Technique: an ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after image behind. Additional information * Piccolo is Akira Toriyama's favorite characterThe interview with Akira Toriyama that was featured as an extra in a Japanese ''One Piece coloring book http://www.thegrandline.com/odainterview.html. * In the upcoming live action Dragon Ball film he will be played by James Marsters best known for playing the role of Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer * It is interesting to note that, while he only actually dies three times in the Dragon Ball series, he comes close to death a number of times. The first is when Frieza shoots a Death Beam through his chest before killing Krillinn. The second is when Kami is weakened by the former guardians during the Garlic Jr. Saga, and Kami is almost killed, which would kill Piccolo as well. The third is when Cell breaks Piccolo's neck, shoots hole clean through his stomach, and throws him into the lake. The fourth is when he is turned to stone by Dabra during the Babidi Saga, and accidentally shattered to pieces by Trunks later in the Majin Buu Saga. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Piccolo) and Toshio Furukawa (Teen Piccolo and Adult Piccolo) * Ocean Dub: Scott McNeil * FUNimation Dub: Daveigh Chase (Kid Piccolo) and Christopher R. Sabat (Teen Piccolo and Adult Piccolo) Notes and references External links * Capsule Corporation Headquarters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Namekians Category:Z Fighters